In computer systems, access to particular features, data, physical locations and the like is often protected through a password authentication process. A user enters a password through a user interface, and the computer system verifies the user's password prior to allowing the user access to a secured item. Typically, a password is comprised of a combination of alphanumeric characters inputted to the computer system through a keyboard, keypad, touch screen, mouse or the like. In this type of authentication system, there are a variety of ways for another person to obtain knowledge of the user's password, potentially compromising the authentication process. For example, an onlooker may see the particular keys that the user utilizes to enter their password, thus, obtaining access to the user's password.
This problem is further exacerbated through systems that lack dedicated keyboards, keypads and the like. For example, a touch pad television remote control or other input device may not include any numeric buttons, and thus, a user may enter data through a virtual keyboard or keypad displayed on the television screen. In other words, the television screen presents a virtual keyboard, and the user utilizes the touch pad to manipulate a cursor, inputting data by actuating the cursor upon selected keys of the virtual keyboard. However, this type of data entry technique is problematic for inputting passwords and other sensitive data, because any person within line of sight of the television screen may see the keys of the virtual keyboard actuated by the user, thus obtaining access to the user's password.